The War Of Volcano Island
Summary The timelord and edyn and susan and matt has been summoned as they go too war in another island in another world where the nicktoons save volcano island and not the island,but the entire universe. Plot The team rocket corporation is failing because they are losing plans for total domination of everything else,then Giovanni are losing by 7-24 and then a mysterious figure told Giovanni about too defeat their enemies from their universes,and then told them about a prophecy and how too defeat the chosen ones and then send team rocket trio and the black tulp too assist the mawgu and then the Timelord and susan,edyn,matt was going somewhere on distant planet of Clom where they have disney land.And then as they felt the tardis being grabbed as a mysterious force was grabbed and bring too a distant planet and the wise old crab and his commrades were summoning the chosen ones (NickToons) are obvious that they were going too save their planet from the evil mawgu and then the mawgu sends a blast too the summoner's rock and scatter the heroes around the island and then spongebob,danny,and the wise old crab has told them about the chosen ones will defeat the mawgu and save the world and they must find patrick and then they after they were close too their camp site.They find patrick on a diving board and crossing a shipwreck too find their friend tucker surrounded by seagulls and then tucker and danny are reunited once again and then they thinked that they were going too a safe place with each other and they find a place where they found a place with life and a shrine from the gods and then they heard the old crab heard about: (The Night Girl) and the (Whiny cephelepod) will be covered by sand and they find sam with the "phantom peeler suit" and ran out of power and reunited with danny and finding more stuff and found squidward and his clarinet and the timelord has a coma and then matt,edyn,susan was seeing a beach and then telling them that they were going out too find help and find strange stuff falling from the skies and then find a television post and then a forward march here in a fort and find shadow magi,team rocket,and army crabs.And gasp in front of their own eyes,and after they were told by the wise old crab that timmy turner and his fairies are being held hostage by the exiled crabs and shirt people,and the dark ones and must go quickly before their friend is killed and then they went through the jungles and found timmy surrounded by the exiled crabs and they must rescue them and after they do that they freeze them and found a jimmy neutron communicator and unconicous girls and boy bringed them too camp.then the blue crab told him about the great carapace in fortcrab claw and then they after they reach that and they face the great carapace and then launching with catapults and they broke it's sheild and with water and then the wise old crab thanks them and brings them a communicator battery and then told jimmy neutron about a monster that was about too destroy the entire universe and jimmy told them about their monster is sucking all the energy from their home worlds and if that keeps up all of their homes be destroyed and then woke edyn,matt,susan up from their unconscious and then finds out who they are and then told them about the tardis and in a beach near their camp site and then danny told spongebob and patrick too dig it out and dug the tardis out and then the ninth timelord says thanks too them for their help and finds out that nicktoons unite is on the island and then they have a long story and then old crab has told him about the (Red box),(Strange man),(And The lost children).and the crab tolds him about the last chosen one here in the crystal ruins and they go too rescue sandy and recovered the first piece of the machine and then crab told information about the queen of the mermecs being held hostage by the florian tribe and in a ooze mine and find the queen in hostage of her captors and then they tried too rescue her and then they saved her and find another part of the machine and then the queen told them that king gorge that he has made an a alliance and then they find team rocket building their operations on their dam and then they reached the dam and find king gorge and the queen soldiers will break the whole dam and then they went too the team rocket experimentation Center and facing king gorge and then sam told the king too stop his madness and he refuses and then they fight king gorge and after Amanda Dolphin and Michael Rosen use a plum, etc.and they defeated king gorge and restore him back too his normal self and then tells him that the mawgu has too blame and his evil helpers and then they were given the final piece of the machine and then queen gives them a lift too the the mawgu lair and then they were here and they reached the top and then they were here and finally faced the mawgu and then they were in the eye of the storm and then the nicktoons,timelord,edyn,susan,and matt whom were spliting up if they could defeat the three from taking energy and bringing it back and then they distracted the mawgu minions and ashio,black tulip and while danny and spongebob firing bomb coconuts with the catapults and then tucker and the timelord has targeting the the mawgu and then tucker activated the rip and as they seen the mawgu sucked into the rip and then this is only the beginning and then wise old crab and the queen was here for their victory and thanks them for bringing peace in the island and then they sayed good bye too each other and jimmy opens the portal too send them back into their world and then the wise old crab told the timelord that who is he and he woulden recognize a thing and with the team rocket facilities destroyed and the mawgu reign ended and then they droped off matt back too the digital world where he could have wanted and then they sayed good bye too him and matt goong along with his new adventures. Category:Teletoon unite fanficion